why are you so cold?
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: After the fight with vegeta, Goku confronts Chichi about her cold attitude towards him. oneshot.


Why are you so cold

Since after the fight with vegeta, Chichi had ignored goku. She didn't say one word to him when she got off bulma's capsule plane, she just ran straight to gohan while he lay on the cold, hard sand where their fight had taken place.

Goku had been in the hospital for two weeks now and he still could not move because vegeta pretty much trampled him when he transformed in that giant ape. "That was such a cheap move" he thought as shook his head. Almost every bone in his body was broken but despite his pain and the fact that his friends were dead because of vegeta, Goku still showed him mercy.

Gohan, Bulma and krillen had already went to Namek to try to find the dragonballs so they could wish back Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien and chiaotzu who were , killed by Nappa and vegeta and their "little green men" (sorry I forget their names). They had left a week ago. But it was Nappa and the "little green men" that did most the damage. Goku sighed to himself.

Now he lay on the hospital bed all crippled up and he really wanted to go Namek and help out Gohan, Bulma and Krillen but before he could go anywhere, he had to get better first and he also had to straighten things out with his wife. He hadn't seen chichi in a year and he was sure she was mad as hell at him but wasn't sure why….

Chichi sat on the soft one seated sofa chair across the hospital room from Goku's bed. She was reading a book and she was pretending that goku was not in the room. He looked across the room at her. She was giving him the silent treatment.

Chichi looked up from the book she was reading and notice that Goku was staring at her. She narrowed her eyes and returned her attention back to her book.

"hmph" she simply responded. Goku shook his head, "why is she being so cold" he thought to himself as he looked out the window.

After a while Goku finally found the courage to say something to her.

"Chichi?" no response, she just simply ignored him and turned the page of her book.

"Chichi?" he tried again a bit louder this time but she still continued to ignore him. "This is ridiculous!" he thought to himself. He did not go through one year of hell just so he could put up with this treatment. He was trying so hard not to scream at her and to understand that she has also suffered herself being alone in that house for a whole year.

He could only understand if she could just tell him instead of giving him the silent treatment. This wasn't going to get them anywhere and he was very close to shouting right now.

"Chichi why won't you talk to me!" He yelled across the room at her.

Still she refused to speak. She just simply got up, took her book and coolly walked out of the room. However, before she could reach the door. Goku called out to her one last time but this time his call got her attention for a little bit a least.

"why are you so cold?!" He called out to her retreating form. He was beyond angry right now. Before he died he had never seen her act this way. Sure she has been strict with gohan even at his young and tender age of his especially when it came to his studies. She even made them go to bed early and scolded him a few times about his bad table manners but she had never acted this way before. She had never been so cold. She always did what she needed to do as a mother and wife but she never behaved so bitchy.

Goku would hate to use that "word" to describe his wife because he loved her so much and he would never think of disrespecting her in such a way.

Chichi stood where she was a few feet away from the door when goku asked "that" question. He could tell that he really stroked a nerve on that one.

She whirled around, fists at her sides and she was huffing and puffing with slight tears in her eyes. How dare he! NO one had ever spoken to her that way especially not Goku. Goku was always to afraid to speak to her in a cold manner. Some part of her knew he was right but she thought she was justified in her cold attitude towards this especially after everything that happened this past year. She thought he of all people would understand.

Goku looked at her shocked and almost scared. He really did strike a nerve but he wished that she would just talk to him. He couldn't stand all this tension between them. Plus he didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

"chichi please talk t-'' but before he could finish she turned back around and ran out the room with her face in her hands.

"Chichi wait!" he called out but it was too late she gone.

He let out a frustrated growled. "Great what do I do now?" he said out loud.

Two days later…..

Chichi stood at goku's room contemplating on whether she should go in. She knew she had to apologize for her cold attitude but part of her was still angry with goku for being gone and for allowing gohan to go to Namek with bulma and Krillen. He was just a little boy and he didn't belong in space, he belonged at home with his mother. Plus Chichi didn't want to be alone again she missed her family. A small tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the hospital floor.

She decided she was going to go in and face him.

Inside goku's room…..

I hope chichi comes back soon. I really want to talk to her about the other day and maybe find out why she was being so cold to me. If she would just tell him what's really on her mind then I'd understand. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a light knocking on the door.

"um who is it?" he asked.

"It's me chichi" she answered

"may I come in?" Chichi asked nervously.

"Chichi!" Goku would have jumped out of the bed if not for the fact that he was all bandaged up and that he could hardly move.

She opened the door and stepped in the room. She had her hands by her sides and a nervous look on her face. Goku had an anxious look on his face.

They both stared at each other for while until chichi broke the silence.**  
**"Look goku I-I'm sorry" she said as she rubbed her arm with her other hand and looked at the floor. The floor was more interesting to look at right now. She didn't want to see Goku's angry face for she was sure that he hated her right now after the way she's been treating him.

Goku shook his head and sighed. He wanted to forgive his wife for he was not a person to hold grudges. He didn't even hate vegeta and he wanted to use the dragonballs to take over this planet. Still, goku hoped that vegeta would become a better person someday.

"Come here chichi?" he asked or more like commanded to her and she obeyed.

She slowly walked up to his bed and looked down at him. She had an uncertain looked in her eyes. Goku looked up at his wife. He would have pulled her down into a hug but he really couldn't move and right now he really wanted to embrace his wife especially after their fight.

"Please sit down chichi" again she obeyed. She sat down on the bed next to him and looked down at her hands. Again she still could not face him.

"Chichi please at me?" He asked gently this time. And so she brought her face up and looked him right in the eye.

"so wh-'' but before goku could finish she interrupted him.

"Goku the reason why I've been acting so cold is because you don't understand and no one those"

"You think I'm this hard mother or something"

"Who thinks that?" goku asked confused

"You're friends do, and do you have any idea have hard it was to stay in that house alone for a whole year?"

"Or to stand by and watch your only child being taken away from you and flowed into another planet where there is no food or shelter and they could be, they could be-'' she didn't finish for she was sobbing by now.

"Goku you have no idea what I've been through!" she practically wailed out as she covered her face with her hands and continued to cry.

"chichi! Chichi that's not true" He said as he used the little strength he had to touch her face. He couldn't stand seeing his wife cry this and especially if he was the one responsible for her pain.

"chichi please look at me". She removed her hands from her face and allowed him to touch her.

"I thought about you and gohan all the time when I was on king kia's planet"

"I missed you both so much, you have to understand that"

"then why did you willingly let gohan go with the others?" she looked at him angry now.

"because this planet needs those dragon balls and we need all the help we can get"

"You have to understand that gohan is not a baby anymore and I would never intentionally take him away from his studies unless it's necessary and in times like this it is necessary"

Chichi sighed to herself, she couldn't argue with that but gohan was still a child. He should not have to put himself in harm's way just to protect the planet. However she still felt uneasy because she knew deep down that goku would also leave soon. She didn't want to be alone again….

"you're leaving soon aren't you?" she said not looking at him. He used his hand to make her face him.**  
**"I have to eventually, they need me chichi"

"But what about me! I need you!"

"I'll be back chichi I swear and I'll bring gohan and others back as well" he tried to reassure his wife.

Chichi sniffed. "I'm sorry I was so cold it's just that-'' but goku stopped her.

"shhh it's okay"

"don't apology I understand chichi but you have to understand where I'm coming too" he said this as he stroke her delicate cheek. He was grateful that she was talking to him again and not shutting him out. She still looked so Miserable.

He wanted her to make smile again….

"chichi please smile for me again, everything real be alright I promise". She looked down at the bed.

"Chichi I love you can't you see that?" he urged on. She looked back up at him and took his hand in hers and kissed it. Goku smiled up at her and for the first time in a long time, chichi actually smiled; a real genuine smile.

Goku smiled even wider. "that's my girl!"

"I knew that smile was there somewhere" he chuckled and she giggled back and wiped her tears.

"I love you too Son Goku!"**  
**"And if you don't come back home safely with gohan there will be NO dinner for you!" She joked. She now had a smirk on her face.

Goku laughed out. Yep that was his chichi!

Chichi leaned down and kissed him as he returned the kiss. He put this good arm around her back and moaned into the kiss.

Chichi now truly believed that everything would be alright.


End file.
